


Sweet home Mississippi

by OmgItsSallyy



Category: Modern AU - Fandom, nonfandom
Genre: Confederate, F/M, Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, historical crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgItsSallyy/pseuds/OmgItsSallyy
Summary: Modern AU story about Jefferson Davis, 18+!
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

I’m having difficulty falling asleep, and it’s not because of my usual anxiety or because of the weather of the night. My first problem? I can’t stop thinking about Uncle Jeff, my thoughts about him are nonstop and the fact that he’s right here under the same roof, asleep in our guest room. The room is located not far down the hallway. He came all the way from his home state of Mississippi. He’s a southern gentleman. I think he’s amazing and wonderful. Those ocean blue eyes, that jawline, the peculiarly sweet voice he has, and the amount of wrinkles on his face. He’s beautiful, and I love him so much. His wife Varina separated from him a while ago. Who would leave him? I wouldn’t.  
I’m in my bed right now, and thinking what if I got up and snuck into his room? Right now? What if I woke him up with a passionate and deep kiss?  
I trace my hand down over my breasts and my bare stomach and my nightie has ridden up. I part my legs and slide my fingers down. I begin to trace the outline of my slit with my middle finger. I rub back and forth, gently pressing the silky crotch of my panties between my labia. I feel the warmth and wetness increase. 

I try to imagine what Uncle Jeff’s dick looks like. I’ve noticed his bulge several times. It looks like it could be bigger than normal. My hand sneaks into my panties as I try to visualize his thick, throbbing cock at full erection. I love picturing myself grabbing it and stroking it. I’d love to hear his gentle moans while I fondle his balls and jack him slowly. Then I’d put that beautiful cock to good use…

I just noticed my pussy is completely wet at this moment and my fingers are slick with my juices. This is when I would normally start a full-frontal assault on my clit and frig myself to orgasm. I’m certainly frustrated enough to do that now. But a persistent thought causes me to hold off.  
Uncle Jeff is just down the hall. Go on, take a look. I say quietly to myself. He didn’t bring pajamas. I know, I dug into his bag when he wasn’t around. He might be naked in there. Just take a peek while he’s sleeping…Go on, Sally! You probably won’t have another chance!  
The idea of spying on my uncle ties my stomach into a nervous knot. What if I got caught? But the prospect of watching him sleep, seeing him vulnerable, maybe seeing more of him than I should — suddenly it’s all I can think about. I furiously rub my clit a bit more, hoping to drive away this dangerous impulse, but now when I think of his cock, his chest, his whole body, now when I think of him, I know I can’t get over the fact that he’s under the same damn roof, just down the damn hall…at this moment.  
Almost in a trance I pull my covers over and swing my feet down on to the floor. I begin to tiptoe to my bedroom door and open it carefully, trying to minimize the sound of the handle turning. I step into the hallway and ever-so-slowly close the door behind me, terrified of rousing anyone in the house. I stand still for a moment, listening for any movement, then resume tiptoeing down the hall to the room where my handsome uncle is sleeping.  
A floorboard creaks, oh shit! and I freeze, listening for any indication that I’ve woken someone. I realize I still have the chance to pretend I’m heading for the bathroom, but this is the point of no return.  
“What’s the worst that could happen?” I ask myself, tentatively resuming my journey.  
I could get caught in the hallway…  
I could get caught in his room…  
I might wake him up…  
He might grab me and fuck me, right then and there…  
And then my heart flutters at the thought. I’d let him, if he tried. I’d let my uncle have his way with me in a heartbeat.  
“Sally, what are you doing?” I ask myself in a hushed whisper as my hand reaches for the door handle of the guest bedroom.  
“Just taking a peek,” I reply to myself sub-audibly as I gently turn it. “Now shut up! Shut up Sally!”  
With my breath held and my ears straining for any sound coming from within the room, I slowly, very slowly, open the guest room door. Then, when it’s wide enough, I poke my head through the gap.  
I can clearly see my uncle asleep on the bed, illuminated by a ray of moonlight shining through a gap in the curtains. He’s on his back, covered only by a sheet. The contrasting light and shadow makes him look like a sculpture. A sexy sculpture with bare chest and arms exposed, breathing gently. His legs are slightly askew, his hips angled slightly towards my vantage point — and is that just a trick of the way the sheet is draping, or is it… is it…  
Oh Jesus, that’s his cock. That’s the outline of his cock that I can see through the sheet. It’s at least semi-hard. It’s big, maybe bigger than I’ve imagined.. no wait, dreamed of.  
I can’t take my eyes off him. He looks so peaceful sleeping there, but so potently manly, so full of sexual promise.  
I ease myself through the partly-open doorway and step fully into the room for a better view. He’s naked under that sheet — he must be.  
I stare at the bulge his dick makes, long and thick, and I begin to wonder what it might look like in the flesh. One hand slips into my panties and I start rubbing my groove while staring at Uncle Jeff’s cock barely six feet away from me, hidden only by that thin sheet — that thin sheet that barely covers him, and which, with just a few little tugs, could fall away and reveal him completely.  
My fingering increases both speed and pressure, and I can feel my pussy is as wet as it has ever been. The wrongness of what I am doing, the risk of getting caught, and the proximity of Uncle Jeff’s naked body all combined make me insanely, undeniably horny. I could bring myself to orgasm right here, right now, right in front of him as he sleeps unknowing.  
Or, I could just sneak over and give that sheet the slightest of tugs, and I could get a look at his naked dick up closer.  
After a moment passed, I decided.  
Throwing caution to the wind I tiptoe around to the other side of the bed and kneel down in a position level with his hip. Pulling the sheet to this side of the bed will require the least movement to reveal my prize. If I rouse him, maybe I’ll be able to duck down and hide by the side of the bed until he falls asleep again. I’m not sure.  
I reach out with a trembling hand and pinch the sheet between thumb and forefinger. Then I pull it toward me as slowly as I can. My eyes are glued to the outline of his cock as the sheet slides gently over it.  
My uncle stirs and I freeze, not daring to breathe. Then he shifts position, turning his hips toward me, causing the sheet to slip and do most of the remaining work for me.  
I hold my breath for as long as I can, then gently exhale when I become sure he is still sleeping. Then I give the sheet one final, gentle tug.  
I bite my lip and stare at Uncle Jeff’s naked cock, now exposed in all its glory to my lustful gaze. It’s thick, veiny, slightly bent and mostly hard, the bulging head resting on his upper thigh. It looks good enough to eat. So good.  
The sharp fear of being caught soon dissipates and my panties are again soaked with my own, new juices and the wet sounds of my fingers plunging in and out of my hole can easily be heard clearly above my Uncle’s gentle breathing.  
I know I’m getting closer and closer to cumming, but another dangerous thought intrudes. What would it be like to touch it?  
I pull my hand out of my panties and reach towards my uncle’s cock, my own juices glistening on my fingers in the moonlight. After the smallest hesitation I make contact. Then my middle fingertip gently brushes along the underside of his shaft, leaving a snail-trail of my pussy juice as I ever-so-slowly-and-softly trace my finger along towards the head. The skin of his dick is smooth as silk.  
When my finger reaches that place on the underside where the skin attaches to the glans, I accidentally scrape that sensitive part with my nail. Oops! My bad. My Uncle’s cock twitches and he lets out a sigh in his sleep. So sweet, that sigh.  
By now I’m getting bolder. He seems to be a deep sleeper, so I barely wait five seconds before going for broke and grasping his cock in my hand. It feels so alive in my hand, so warm and full of energy. One might even say it throbs. I can feel it start to swell with each beat of his heart in response to my touch.  
I start to gently stroke Uncle Jeff’s cock. My own pussy juice provides the initial lubrication but when that dries up I take a second to dribble spit into my palm, then I start stroking him again. I want to make him cum. I want to see his sticky sperm spurting and dribbling from his beautiful cock. Yes.  
I am acting on pure impulse now. If I took a moment to think, I’d probably realize that there is little-to-no chance of jerking my uncle to orgasm without waking him up…  
“Who is that? What are you doing?” he whispers. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I freeze, my fingers still wrapped around his rod. He has raised his head and is looking at straight at ME, squinting in the darkness.  
I regain myself. “Nothing,” I whisper. “Go back to sleep.”  
That was never going to work. “Sally? Is that you? What the fuck do you mean, go back to sleep!” I see that he starts to raise himself up on one elbow.  
I feel a momentary urge to apologize and run the hell out of there, but then what? It wouldn’t just end now.  
“Ssshhh! You’ll wake everyone,” I hiss, not removing my hand from his cock. I place my other hand on his bare chest and firmly push him back down on the mattress.  
“Jesus Sally, you’re my niece,” he whispers, but he stays down.  
“Be quiet and enjoy it,” I whisper back. I lean over him and spit directly on to the head of his dick, then I polish his knob with my palm before resuming the stroking action.  
“Holy shit…” he sighs. “I can’t believe this is happening…”  
Uncle Jeff’s cock now starts growing rapidly in my grip. I thought it was big before, but now that he’s fully awake and aware, his dick wastes no time in achieving its full length and girth. A dribble of clear pre-cum oozes from the tip and trickles on to my hand.  
“You like this, don’t you uncle?” I tease. “Tell me how much you want it.”  
“Sally, I’ve fucking dreamed of this moment,” he pants. “I’ve wanted you for so fucking long…”  
My heart soars as I hear that Uncle Jeff wants me as much as I want him. But I don’t want to let him know that. It would give him too much power over me.  
“You want this body?” I ask teasingly.  
“I want you,” he replies, reaching out to touch my brunette hair.


	2. Intimacy

“Well uncle, this is your lucky night,” I reply. While continuing to jerk his cock I start to rain little kisses over his stomach and hips, my hair brushing against his skin and causing him to tremble. He smells so good, so earthy, so intensely male that my mouth starts to water.  
I get up from my knees and stand by the side of the bed. Uncle Jeff stares at me, no doubt wondering what’s next.  
I begin take my little nightie by the hem and pull it up and over my head, exposing my breasts to him. A smile crosses his lips. “Sally, you’re beautiful,” he whispers.  
I brighten more and smile back, then I hook my thumbs into my panties and tug them down. His eyes dart to my freshly-revealed pussy, all neat and tidy following my landscaping efforts from the day before.  
“You’re about to get laid,” I tell him. He doesn’t object.  
I put one knee on the bed next to his hip, then I swing the other leg over and straddle him. I can feel the tip of his cock tickling my skin. I reach down to adjust him, then settle down, sandwiching his shaft up against his stomach with my pussy. I start slowly rubbing my pussy up and down his length, my lips spread around him, all wet and slippery.  
Uncle Jeff’s hands find their way to my hips, and I place mine on his chest, leaning forward. I see that he tries to reach my nipples with his mouth, but he fails. I assist him by sliding my butt forward on to his stomach and dangling my breasts in his face, propping myself with my hands on his pillow.  
He draws my nipple into his mouth and sucks, sending electric shocks through me. His tongue traces circles around my stiff bud, then his teeth scrape and nip, making me gasp. Meanwhile his wrinkly hands find their way to my ass and squeeze firmly.  
I begin to sense that the balance of power is shifting. Oh no! now is the time I need to reassert my dominance — to let him know that i am the one in control here. That’s my best chance for controlling what happens after tonight. I can’t let him think he can take me whenever he wants. That would be too dangerous. Whatever this is, it has to be on my terms.  
I pull my breast from his mouth with a wet pop and sit upright astride him. One at a time I take his hands from my backside and place them above his head on the pillow.  
“Keep them there. Do I have to tie you?” I ask.  
Uncle Jeff shakes his head.  
“Good.” I reach between my legs and grab hold of his dick, running my palm along its whole length and momentarily cupping his silky balls. Then I rub his dick against my clit and work it into my slit, easing it slowly along until I feel it pressing against my entrance.  
This is it. I’m going to fuck him. I’m actually going to fuck my sexy uncle. Yes!   
With a groan I sink down on his cock, reveling in the sensation of my cunt expanding around his girth. My own flesh enfolds his flesh — his pulsing, throbbing prick intrudes deeper and deeper into my being as the weight of my body presses inexorably down, impaling me further and further, until he fills me completely and my bottom kisses his thighs. He’s so big, so thick, but I knew I could take him all. I was born to take him all.  
Uncle Jeff sighs and the look on his face tells me all I need to know about how much he appreciates what just happened.  
I wait a moment to give us both the chance to relish our newly-conjoined state. He’s part of me now, and I’ve taken part of him. I bite my lip and give him a sexy smile, full of promise. He smiles back, but I can feel the urgency in him, the building desire to take control of and fuck me.  
I fuck him first. Starting slow, but quickly increasing pace, I raise my pelvis until two-thirds of him are exposed, slick with my juices, before slamming myself back down. Again and again I do this, bouncing my ass against his hips. He tries to thrust up into me and I respond by sinking back down and making circles with my hips, grinding my pussy on him and rubbing my clit against his pubic bone.  
“Sally… you’re amazing,” he whispers, then grunts as I drop my ass back into his lap again. I’m so wet now that my juices are starting to trickle down over his balls. It’s very noticeable.   
Uncle Jeff forgets himself and I see he tries to grab my tits, but I’m faster than him. I lean back out of his reach, my hands reaching backward and gripping his thighs. In this position I squirm my hips around and he watches transfixed as my pussy wrenches his dick from side to side. Eventually it pops out and we both groan.  
I straighten up again, grab his cock and stuff it back into me. He reaches for my hips and I immediately deflect him, grabbing his forearms and holding them on either side of his head. In this new position, bent forward with my breasts brushing against his chest, my clit bumping against his pubis as I hump and grind on him, I feel my orgasm building.  
“I’m gonna cum, Uncle Jeff,” I pant hotly into his ear. “I’m gonna fucking cum on you.”  
He moans. “Wait… Sally, let’s cum together…”  
I bite his ear. “Then you better fucking cum now,” I pant. “Cum for me, Uncle Jeff. I wanna feel your cum in me…”  
“Just a little longer,” he moans, but I’m no longer in control of my body. The mother of all orgasms comes crashing over me in waves and I convulse on top of him, panting and gasping, unable to form words. My pussy sends ripples around his shaft.  
“Oh Sally,” he gasps, breaking free from my grasp and grabbing my ass cheeks. While I continue to orgasm he thrusts frantically up into me, his fingers digging into my soft flesh. Then he tenses.  
As my orgasm ebbs away I feel spurt after spurt of his semen flooding my pussy. Then, when he’s given me all that he can, he releases his grasp on my bottom and wraps his arms around me, holding me close, kissing my neck.  
He holds me like this for a minute while my panting becomes heavy breathing then satisfied sighing.  
This is too intimate. He might start to think he’s an equal in this relationship. I roll off him, feeling his still-firm cock slip out of my cum-filled pussy.  
“That was nice,” I tell him, barely able to stand on my wobbly knees. I pull my nightie back on, but elect to keep my panties off until I visit the bathroom.  
“Sally, don’t go,” he pleads.  
I look down at Uncle Jeff sprawled naked on the bed, his chest heaving, his beautiful cock shiny with a mixture of his cum and my own juices. I fucked him, and it was awesome.  
“We can do this again. I’ll let you know when,” I tell him as I walk quietly to the door.  
Uncle Jeff groans.  
“Or maybe I’ll just surprise you,” I add, before slipping into the hallway and gently pulling the guest room door closed behind me.


End file.
